


Progenator

by JForward



Series: Beeple [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Brainwashing, Breeding, Doc gets egged, Dubious Consent, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, F/M, Impregnation, Inflation, It's really fucking kinky, Kinky, Oviposition, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, edging into non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23706538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JForward/pseuds/JForward
Summary: I don't ... know how to explain this.VERY ADULT.The Doctor ends up falling into a giant hive full of alien bees.She makes a deal in order to leave.This is really, really weird smut, you have been warned.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Original Character(s)
Series: Beeple [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	1. Chapter 1

  
This ... wasn't ideal. Really, really wasn't ideal. The buzzing of thousands of alien insects was filling the Doctor's ears, hazel eyes darting side to side, taking in the strange, curled, semi-organic walls of nothing that could be described as anything other than a hive. The Fam had vanished, and now she was trying to find them in this immense structure, whilst also following the low level telepathic signal which had drawn her here.

At the very least she was getting closer to one of those things, although maybe the less useful one. That low hum in her head was getting closer, and it finally clicked what she was hearing as she reached a sticky wall. Frowning, she scanned it quickly with the sonic, realising what it was. A door; like a honeycomb, almost, filled with a goo. But then there must be ... she changed settings, sonicking it again, wiggling the device in her hand and - it parted.  
Ducking through to avoid getting goo in her hair, the Doctor exhaled sharply as she looked upon what could only be described as - a throne room.

She was on an upper level, looking down at what was a bustling space. There they were, finally fully seen. Almost like bees, but taller than her, most of them, striking as they looked; faces a little more .. human. They had less wings, too, although they buzzed and hovered just as well, and there in the middle was what looked to be a queen, judging by the abdomen that none of the others had. Now that, that was interesting! And the drone in her head was clearer now - orders. She was giving out psychic orders, all the time. Fascinating! Peering for some stairs - of course there weren't any, because they all had wings. Hm. Well. She could think of a solution.

"Hey! Queenie!" the words came out of her lips at the same time as she pushed them psychically at the - well - queen bee, as the Doctor was thinking of her. She heard the buzz in the room, drones rising up, rather struck by the very sharp looking stingers she was now seeing, but -   
"Who is that?" the hiss entered the Doctor's mind.   
"Don't suppose I could get a lift?" she asked, brightly, "I mean, I'm kinda stuck up here. Wish you no harm! Promise! You can put the very scary stingers away."   
The queen went - limp? For a second? And two drones buzzed up close, staring at her.  
"I will see you." came the mental message.  
"Ooh! Using a telepathic link to view things through the eyes of your drones? Very smart." the Doctor let them pick her up and carry her down, fighting the urge to wiggle in midair as she was carried.

She was put down surprisingly gently, standing in front of the queen bee. She was a little taller but not by much, sat on what looked like a fairly comfortable seat, supporting her rear with thick cushions. The Doctor had a bright smile on her face, staring at the fascinating queen, trying to ignore just how _painful_ that low level telepathic field was this close. And how much it was forcing into her head, trying to obliterate her thoughts in a wave of humming like insect wings.

"Nice to meet you! What's your name?" she asked, and there was a confused pause.  
"I do not know of Name. You may refer to me as Queen." even the mental connection had a hint of a buzz, head tilting slightly as she stared at the Doctor.  
"Okay, that works. I'm the Doctor!" she said, still beaming, "So, sorry to uh, hive-crash, and all that! We didn't mean to." she admitted, "We kinda - fell through the surface, if I'm honest. One moment just having a nice little walk on some fairly plush grass and the next, whoomf, in the middle of your rather beautiful hive!" she said. "Sorry about that. Don't suppose you'd consider giving me and my friends a lift out?"

There was a rising buzz around them, and the Doctor kept eyes with the queen, not looking at the drones, focused where the power was.   
"I think I met someone like you once, actually. Though he was less of a bee and more of a wasp." she mused, "Not a nice guy. Got a bit confused. Real shame, actually. I'm digressing, aren't I? Sorry. Distracting myself from my nerves. So, about that lift?"  
"Friends?"  
"Oh! Yes! My friends, my fam! They fell a bit deeper than I did, fell through one of your honey-walls, couldn't see 'em any more. I figured your excellent hive mind would be able to find them?" 

She heard a rising hum in her head and had to resist the urge to cover her eyes as it threatened to completely obliterate her brain. She couldn't help but think that when they get out of here, she was going to have one hell of a headache.  
But as far as she could tell, nothing had actually been done ... wrong. It wasn't unusual for civilisations to be mostly underground, and thinking of the size of the plant life on the surface of the planet, the Doctor wasn't surprised this was the kind of society that had sprung up.

"We see your friends." the buzz died down a little. "But we have you in control. There is no reason not to kill you. You are threat to hive." she said, wings fluttering.  
"Ah. But - but! You haven't killed us. Which means -"  
"You may be useful to us. Wingless smart." there was a rising buzz which she took as laughter. "There is one thing you can do, for us. How do you arrive here?"  
"My ship. It's on the surface." she said, softly, "As soon as you let us go we'll fly outta here, I promise!" 

That pause. A pregnant pause, a long breath, and she felt the rising hum almost overwhelming her again, ducking her shoulders until -  
"Others have come." the drones stepped forward and suddenly her arms were held in a tight grip.   
"What -?" The Doctor tried to wriggle free, "Hold on, hold on, I haven't -"  
"We will help you!"   
She relaxed, just a little. "Oh! Great. Are they my lift?"  
"No. You will help us, first. Others have come. From beyond us. We taste other worlds, in your mind. You will take us. Help us spread."  
"Oh. Ah, see, I'm not much of a colonist, myself, but I could probably find you an empty planet with some nice flowers -"  
"You will progenate."  
"I'm sorry, what?" the Doctor felt a cold feeling run through her. "No, no, I can just - take some of your people, pop them off at this other planet, right? For you?"

"You will progenate."  
"Woah, hey, hold on! I didn't agree to that -" the queen was standing, slowly, dragging her weight with her. Two fingers clicked and more drones moved closer, locking lips with the Queen. "Do I need to watch this?" the Doctor's nose crinkled in disgust. But after a moment, when they separated, she could see a strange - almost milky honey-like substance between their mouths. Curiosity overwhelmed disgust.  
"Others have landed. They have been destroyed. They could not leave. Or they could not withstand the progenation." came the queen's voice. "You are different. We feel it. We will not touch your companions as long as you progenate."

The Doctor wrinkled her nose again, glancing at the drones that had been - fed? She couldn't figure why they would've been - oh. Oh, that was why. The Doctor's eyes widened a little, looking as the drones started to moan, slowly sinking to their knees.  
"It is great pleasure," the Queen's voice whispered into her mind, and now it was a little softer, a little less rough. The buzzing seemed warmer now. "To be filled, for the queen... an honour, and a pleasure. You will enjoy the progenation." she moved a little, legs shifting; the Doctor watched as a chitinous hand slid between the queen's legs, starting to rub at - something.

"Oh." yeah. This - she wasn't going to have much of a choice here, was she? And with the buzzing in her head getting louder, there was a definitely wave of - _something_.  
Something _new_.  
She realised, with a jolt, that everything was new in this body. She didn't have this equipment the last time she'd done - anything like this. And her eleventh body had been a lot more - into this kinda thing. She hadn't really felt _anything_ like that in this shape, but with the heat of the mental connection now starting to burn through her - her body was _responding_.

The drones, with their mouths full of the strange honey, were still moaning. Their stomachs were swelling, rounding out into a strange, full bulge; and then they moved to the Doctor. She was lifted, head feeling fuzzy, and clawed hands moved quickly - her coat was chucked aside. The suspenders confused them for a moment, and within moments, she was completely bare. Shivering just a little, something sticky was pressed to her hands, binding them together. She could feel her skin tingle in the open air, glancing down - oh. Weird. She had a vague memory of River's nipples doing something similar, although that was - so far ago, now.

And there was another shiver. The drones were moving; her hands had been suspended from something, but when she looked up, there was a mouth on her neck. A gasp escaped her, eyes flickering shut. The droning in her head, the heat, and the strange touch on a new body - her legs twitched a little. Oh. This body liked that, it liked the breath on her neck and then the lips and - a nip, something _like_ a nip even if the body doing it wasn't human. Her legs were a little shakier now, as the chitinous hands were moving over her body, lingering on soft parts, brushing her hips. They cupped a breast, and her eyes opened with a slight whimper. The queen lounged, fingers dipped into her own honeypot, eyes fixed on the Doctor - enjoying the show, it seemed.

The hands had moved; the drone on her neck switched sides, whilst the other had moved down and was cradling the other breast, kissing and nipping at the side of it. There was a burning - sitting low, a heat, flooding through her body. Pressure on her neck, _sucking_ and the skin stung and another tingle - oh. Oh no, they were getting in her head, really into her head right now and the trembles in her legs were worse. Heat burned between them, and she was aware of a - strange slickness. A lot of it. _I'm wet_. That was weird. Being female was weird, but she had to admit - even if she didn't want to - that oh, she was very much starting to enjoy this.

One of the drones moved, away from her neck, dropping to their knees; stroking up her thigh before kissing and nipping there. She gasped, hips twitching, not sure what she wanted but knowing that she _wanted_ , burning, desperate - a whimper in the back of her throat. A laugh eased through her mental connection - the queen. Amused by the Doctor's desire, apparently. But she didn't get much chance to be offended because lips had sealed around a nipple, sucking hard, and a strange, confusing wave of pleasure - before there was another hand drawing her attention. Her body didn't know where to focus, breathing fast, chest rising and falling. But the hand had pressed over her heat, now, and she knew she wanted more.

Parting her, shockingly wet, something slid over her - something just trailing over what had been hidden and was now almost burning, it brushed it and her body _exploded_. Heat rushed through her, and the Doctor gasped, crying out as she convulsed where she dangled. There was that laughter again, riding down the warmth...   
"You are new to your form." came the whisper, "We will make your first pleasure ultimate." the drones moved. Her body felt colder with them gone, her eyes shutting as she tried to breathe again. Was it over?

Legs tugged, and her eyes snapped open. One of the drones was gripping her thighs, lifting them so her weight was half wrists and half held by the insect. Eyes flickered down, seeing - it wasn't anything like her old equipment. No. Translucent, glistening, entirely alien, as it was lifted and rested against her mound, on the blonde-brown hair. She let out a sharp whimper, half of her afraid - and the other desperate. The second drone, waiting their turn apparently, stroking the length before moving it, pressing against her. Then, slowly, inexorably, the first began to move.

It wasn't quite as thick as it looked, collapsing a little as it pushed into her. But she gasped anyway, feeling a strange pressure release, as it worked in deeper. She was wet, soaking wet, but this was the first ever intrusion and it was - it was strange. But it felt good, and her head hung back, baring her neck as she focused on just breathing, until the heat of the drone's body pressed against hers, and it gripped her legs more firmly. When her eyes opened again, it took that as a signal, starting to move. 

Each chitinous segment popped in and out of her, making her gasp. It was starting slow, taking it careful, but the swell of the fluffy belly pressed her clit when it moved it, making it hard for the Doctor to maintain control. She whimpered just a little, riding so close - and then the second moved in again. It began to nip at her neck, stroke her breast, fondling, touching all the areas of her form, and she was whimpering, trying to tug the first drone in closer -   
"You will be excellent." the queen's voice whispered through her head and the Doctor couldn't help her breathless laugh.   
"An honour." she mumbled back, hearing the Queen's happy buzz. Her head felt good, but her body was in bliss. So close, so close - a thrust, a bite, and she cried out. The first drone tugged on her legs, pushing in hard, leaning in to kiss her.

She reciprocated, awkward as she was, tasting the incredibly sweet honey on it's mouth. Energy surged in her, legs locked around hips, wondering why it was waiting her out - before she felt the surge.  
A little smaller than a ping pong ball as it pushed through the tunnel, stroking her insides, and she realised the odd pressure was - it didn't hurt, no. It was just odd. The sealing. It had attached itself, somehow, to physiology she didn't even know she possessed and the Doctor couldn't help but go half limp, moaning. Of course, the drone didn't stop at one. The flood started, and on the fifth, the Doctor let herself scream and buck. The second drone's hand rubbed her belly with each pulse, feeling the flat skin start to pouch then swell. A little flatter than the drone had been, but finally, it pulled loose. The Doctor hung there, head drooping, breathing hard as goo dripped from her and onto the floor. Her pussy twitched pleasantly, lost in the spasms of pleasure from - three? She felt foggy, not just from the queen's influence.

"Are you done ... with me ... now?" the Doctor lifted her head, whole body flush. The queen pulled her sticky fingers away, resting elbow to hip as she smirked.  
"Half way done, Doctor." came the whisper. Hazel eyes widened just a little, glancing sideways; the spent drone was sitting, but the other was clearly hard, rubbing their own belly - ready to fill her. The Doctor glanced down at the very slight dome of her stomach. Oh.   
Progenator, of course.  
"Might as well get it over with, then." she smiled, a little forced, and the queen laughed.  
"We see in your head." she whispered. "We know how you feel. How you want it. The honour."

A chitinous hand clicked, and the drone hurried forward.

She couldn't help the cry that escaped her. There was no hesitation, the gentleness of the first one. She was gasping, pleasure flooding her - chitinous claws dug into her shoulders, leaving scratches, a mouth on her neck as it pounded, holding one leg; she lifted the other to hang on to it's hips. Every brush against the stretched skin, the eggs sloshing around in their royal jelly already inside her - she came, moaning into it's shoulder, as her neck was marked and bruised. And then again, as it grabbed both her legs and shoved in deep, buzzing as each egg popped inside. 

She felt the swelling, the push of egg against egg in her already packed belly, legs shaking so badly only the flood kept her attached. Then the last one was in, and it paused, rubbing, shifting them under the skin; she looked maybe five months gone, a definite, if slightly bumpy swell. Her legs shook so bad the Doctor barely thought she would be able to stand; and it only paused to kiss her. She reciprocated, half-desperate for more contact even with the ovipositor still buried deep inside her. The sweet honey again, and this time she swallowed it eagerly, knowing it would feed the eggs inside her.

When it finished the kiss, a fingertip brushed her clit, making her clench and gasp again, as the drone stumbled away. Moments later the honey melted, and she ended up on her knees, blinking foggily up at the queen, who was smirking. A hand drifted, resting on that swell, the precious cargo nestled inside her.   
"How long?" she mumbled, thickly.  
"The royal jelly will contain them for seven rotations." she was told, "And then they will grow for seven more before they must be laid. They can be left." the Queen said, "In a safe place." the drones moved in, pressing hands either side of her head - and the Doctor cried out.

The instinct was pushed in, _the protect the eggs_ , the urge to keep the young safe. She would find somewhere suitable for them, somewhere that they would be safe to be left, to learn, to grow and make their own colony.   
The clothes were returned, as the hands pulled away and the Doctor fell onto her hands and knees, trying to make her head work. The buzz was easing back, letting her think.

"Help her." the queen ordered, as the drones moved in. Surprisingly delicate - not the ones who had filled her, in fact - they slid the clothes back on. The Doctor popped open the button on her trousers, suddenly grateful for the suspenders, tugging her coat around and hoping the fam would miss the bulging of her middle in it's folds. Half of her thought of getting rid, but the other half wouldn't hear of it. Trembling legs could barely hold her. Drones wrapped arms around hers.

"Go, progenator. Your kin await on the surface. Take us across the stars." the queen left her one last whisper before she was carried away, back to the soft grass, finding the fam there waiting for her, confused and all sticky with honey.   
_To the stars, then,_ the Doctor thought, unable to shake the sound of the Queen's buzz in her ears. _To the stars._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to popular demand ... have a chapter 2?   
> I - I don't know.   
> have fun.

  
Off-kilter didn't even begin to describe how the Doctor felt. Her head was still swarming with the after-effects of the telepathic intrusion by the bee-people (beeple, her brain kept saying, very annoyingly) and the low-level aching in her whole body was immensely distracting. Not to mention how strange - and more pleasant than she would admit - the swollen feeling in her abdomen was. Even with the button popped on her trousers (hooray for suspenders!) there was a pressure there, fabric rubbing against her skin.

Half of her was focused on just moving, on breathing steadily, trying to ignore the other half - which couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt. The weight. She was so slim in this body, it was very strange to have it all shifted frontward. And with a particularly heavy step she could feel a bit of a jolt, like the eggs packed inside her were moving around, just a little. The Doctor could already feel the flush on her pale skin, not that she wasn't flushed and sweaty enough from the breeding.

And when the drones put her down on the surface, she could hear Yaz and Graham shouting angrily.   
"It's okay, Fam!" she called, and heard the croak in her voice. Clearing her throat, the Doctor shifted her coat - hoping that the swell in her belly was hidden - and jogged lightly towards them. She stumbled, letting out a sharp breath as that sent a definite tingle of pleasure up her spine. Oof. That was something to consider, as she saw her fam - their faces brightening.

"Doc!" Graham said, grinning, "What the hell happened? We fell a good dozen layers under you and wandered around lost, then we suddenly got grabbed by a bunch of these - these - bee people -"  
"Beeple!" Ryan commented, and the Doctor couldn't help but grin at that.  
"And got dumped here." Graham finished, with a scowl at his grandson.   
"Yeah, I found the queen," the Doctor said, "Talked to her, got us all sorted out. Easy-peasy! Let's get back to the TARDIS." she gestured for them to go ahead. After a moment they turned and went.

Taking just a moment to breathe, the Doctor rested her fingertips gently on the bulge - biting back the urge to moan. Okay, that skin was very, very sensitive. Thank God her fam didn't seem to have noticed as she followed after them, back to her beautiful ghost monument.  
When they got inside, she paused, and swallowed hard.   
"Tell you what, fam, why don't I drop you home? For a bit?"  
"You gonna go run off again?" Yaz said, a little sharper than she meant, "Turn up all mardy, not telling us why you've been gone for weeks?"  
"Oi!" the Doctor objected, "It's my TARDIS, I decide who's on board it." but she had to lean across to catch a switch, and she felt her stomach catch on the edge and her knees almost buckled at the wave of pleasure that hit her. Not ideal. Really not ideal. She didn't miss the response as the Fam looked on with worry.

Covering her mouth and breathing carefully, the Doctor angled herself so the folds of the coat fell around her.   
"Are you hurt?" Yaz said, gently.   
"No. No, I'm fine. Just - really tired. I wanna get off this planet. Tell you what, fam," she gave them a bright beam, "You go grab a shower. You're all looking a bit sticky."  
It was true; they were all covered in a nasty, sweet honey-goo. Yaz hesitated.   
"Are y'sure -"  
"Of course I'm sure!" the Doctor responded, "Go on, off you go. I gotta focus. You're distractin' me!"

There was a long pause but they slowly filtered away. The Doctor glanced at where they'd gone, waiting just a second. She moved around the console, taking it slowly, but every brush of that stretched skin over - anything, really - was enough to send a shudder through her. She slid a hand down before throwing the lever, pressing it against herself through the thin shirt. A ragged gasp escaped her, starting to rub the skin, biting her lip to fight off a moan at the sensation. The TARDIS groaned as it took off, but she couldn't bring herself to take her hand away from her skin. In fact she slid up her shirt so she could press onto the bare skin, and this time the moan escaped her properly. She kept rubbing, tingles running through her, as if rewarding herself - she could feel slickness and heat already. 

Sliding to kneel on the floor, she kept up steadily rubbing the skin, pressing just a little harder with her thumb - feeling the shift of the eggs beneath them and she was gasping because it just felt so good. Like a breeder, like a good breeder should, and against herself her second hand slid down past the bulge and into her pants. Whimpering, bracing her head and shoulder against the edge of the console, matching the rubbing of her skin as she pressed two fingers against her clit. Already soaked and sticky as she pressed, unable to help herself, body still fluttering like it could feel the ovipositor driven deep into her and she pressed harder and the eggs shifted again and - white hot light overtook her for a second. Panting, breathless, hazel eyes flickered open as she slumped just a little. Oh. 

Staggering upright took more effort than expected, freeing her hand from her underwear and blinking at the sticky mess she'd made of it. Shame flushed her cheeks again, drying it on the inside of her coat and focusing on flying. At least for now that had slightly damped just how intense the feelings on the skin of her stomach was, but it was still very, very distracting. At the very least the fam weren't there to see that. She steered them to Sheffield, checking it was the right place before she busied herself, waiting for them to reappear, a low buzz in the back of her head being very, very distracting. Finally they emerged, Yaz still tying back her hair.

"Are y'sure you're okay? You look peaky." she asked, and the Doctor stepped away from her, coat swishing.   
"Yeah, I've got too-many-questions-itis. Honestly! The lot of you!" she could hear the strain in her voice. Graham and Ryan were both looking concerned too. "Honestly, I'm gonna kick you lot off, go park somewhere peaceful and have a nap. Peace and quiet!" she grinned too wide, too bright, "Go on. Go home. I'll be back for y'soon, I promise." 

And, thanking every God of every religion in every planet, the Doctor watched as the fam finally, _finally_ left her in peace. She flicked a button to lock the door, breathing as steadily as she could manage. It felt like her belly was full of tiny, fizzy bubbles, and it was immensely distracting. Wobbling down the corridors she found her way to the med bay, ignoring the TARDIS' concerned hoots.   
"It's fine. Just gotta check they're okay." she mumbled, grabbing the scanner. She felt a little breathless, passing it over herself. She swallowed hard, as there was another fizzle, throwing her head back in a moan. She suddenly missed the feeling of hands on her skin, she wanted - she needed something - biting her neck - a hand reached up to stroke the flesh there but it wasn't the same. Her legs spread unintentionally and the Doctor gasped raggedly.

"Get it together. Find somewhere suitable, get them out of you." she mumbled, undoing her suspenders, dropping her coat and her shirts. She glanced over at the mirror, biting her lip - looking at the swell. It had already grown, she could feel it, let alone with each fizzle and pop under her skin - they were growing. Growing fast, and she was starting to feel each surge - her arms ached, fighting the urge to touch herself again.   
"I need - I need something -" she stumbled upright, leaving behind her clothes. She dumped the tablet aside, not sure what but she felt - she felt so empty. Fuck.

_To the stars._

She stumbled into the console room again. Somewhere safe. Somewhere they could colonise. Somewhere - somewhere easy to get back to - she turned dials, brain running through the various planets, the ones that sat empty ... she threw the lever again and the TARDIS' whine sounded judgemental as she threw more switches - fuck - one hand slid back into her pants, but it still wasn't enough, slumping against the console, twitching her hips spasmodically. She stumbled out of the room again as the TARDIS flew, finding - her room. And on the bed, a box, and she could only whisper thanks in her mind for her beautiful, wonderful ghost monument. This was new to her, silicon, the shape - she whimpered, slumping onto the bed. Grinding against it, panting, gasping as she felt the eggs shift and she pushed down until the flared base popped into her and screamed. White-hot pleasure again, slumping onto the bed, legs trembling.

She felt so good, so foggy - and remembered they were in flight. Not ideal. At least she could think with the thick toy jammed inside her, the base locked into place as she quickly pulled her suspenders and a shirt back on. The TARDIS was beeping in alarm as she threw switches and tugged the lever and they landed hard.   
"Here?" she whispered. A low hoot. There was another shift inside her and she felt rather than heard her shirt starting to give way, riding up against her, unable to take the strain of the eggs as they grew. "Don't worry." she whispered, gently, "I'll get you somewhere safe ..."

She stumbled to the door, feeling the shift of the plug against her legs, and threw open the door. The air was fresh and clear. The planet was untouched, had never been colonized, had never had anything like this - just the natural flora and fauna. And she breathed in deep, before a twinge rolled through her, forcing the Doctor to lock down on the plug. Another moan escaped her, stumbling along. Somewhere safe ... she found herself moving amongst great, tree-like fauna, the leaves spread why. It was dark and cool, but still warm enough... she was running out of time. More twinges rolled through her body.

Stumbling, the Doctor slumped, moaning. She chucked aside her shirt, rubbing against her bubbling skin. She kicked off her boots, stumbling out of her trousers before she ended up on the floor; her back against the tree. She moaned, unable to keep her hands from touching her skin, feeling the clear curve of the eggs against her hands. Her boxers were soaked again, and she kicked them aside, the foliage soft against her bottom as she tented her legs. The twinges were getting more and more intense, but they felt so good, ripples and throbs. Something clicked and she reached down, popping the toy loose.

"Fuck." the curse escaped unintentionally, bending back, bracing her shoulders into the rough texture. There was a shift, and pleasure shot through her, gasping desperately. The eggs were shifting, now, and they'd grown - grown a lot, in fact. They'd maybe quadrupled in size, if not more, and the first one scraped inside her, feeling utterly blissful. It caught, for just a moment, and she bore down before it popped out - legs jerking, toes curling as pleasure rocked over her. Catching her breath, the Doctor glanced down to see the white orb in it's honey-coloured fluids. Fuck. That was just one? She wasn't sure how many were in her, but the next was already moving -

It came out easier, and she crested high although she didn't quite cum this time. And the third, then the fourth, gasping and squirming. She began to moan, begging for more, her voice echoing in the empty, alien forest. Her moans became screams of pleasure after she came the third time, on the dozenth egg. Her legs were trembling out of control, and not even half empty - she rubbed at her still swollen belly. Nothing had felt as good at this...   
Breathless, the next one pitched her over the edge again. She was overstimulated, lost in it. Her whole neck and cheeks were flushed red, hands clawing into the ground either side of her.

"More, please, fuck - fuck -" she screamed, and with the next push a half-dozen rushed out, making her shudder. Almost done, almost done, and half of her was desperate for this all to be over and the other half never wanted it to end. The pile in front of her was sizeable now, losing herself into a fog of pleasure at each one popping out of her. The tension, just for a second, was the most wonderful and most frustrating thing she had felt - until it rolled.  
For a while she was just lost in pleasure, barely able to tell when her body was, lost in a warm haze.

And then, with one last push, she realised - she was empty. Catching her breath, the Doctor slumped back, resting her head against the rough plant. Deep, steadying breaths, feeling the sweat on her skin. Time drifted by until cool night air brushed over her. Staggering upright, her legs were barely working; glancing at the pile of eggs, the honey seemed to have crystalised around them, solidifying. Protecting them. Keeping them safe. Good. 

Grabbing her clothes, the Doctor stumbled to the TARDIS. Pausing just a moment to glance back as her legs trembled, feeling the goo dripping slowly down her legs. _Empty. She felt so empty._  
"Just gonna -" she pushed open the door, flopping to sit on the step - and gasped as her sensitive body pressed against the warm metal. "Catch my breath. Clean up. Then I'll go - grab the fam." she breathed. "Yeah. Let's just - just rest. For a bit." she swallowed hard, wiping the sweat off the back of her neck. After she'd caught her breath, she stumbled up, starting to put in co ordinates... just going back to Sheffield, just -

Her hand hesitated, turning the dial just a few jots the other way.  
 _To the stars._  
And she pulled the lever, as a buzzing filled her head, and she realised just how bad it felt to be _empty._

**Author's Note:**

> I ... I don't know how I even feel about myself for writing this ...
> 
> That said, wonder if anyone's interested in a second chapter with ... laying? Ahem. Anyway.


End file.
